


Katana? More like kata-no!

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Fairy Tail Suffering Fics [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ...I would tag fluff but this aint fluff, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gajeel is hurt, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Tenroujima Arc, Whump, gajeel vs yamazu but worse, i like to make them suffer, levy gets help while gajeel fights, like lots of that, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: its a play on Katana... Titles are hardTakes place during the Tenroujima arcGajeel HAD to win the fight. Losing wasn't an option for him. But now, he was started to doubt it he could win. The sound of Iron cracking filled his ears. HE HAD to win. In the Canon, Gajeel won the fight against Yamazu with difficulty, during the fight Yamazu impaled Gajeel's arm with his Katana, in the end Gajeel was holding the blade. What if the blade actually went inside Gajeels arm?





	Katana? More like kata-no!

"PIERCE" Gajeel heard that goat man, Yomazu or whatever his name was yell, and he turned around quickly, fear flashed across Gajeel's battered and bruised face. He saw the blade flying at him, "I'll run you right through!" Gajeel heard him jeer. This was bad, he knew that if he didn't stop him, he would have a sword through his gut. He doubted he would live through that again. For a fraction of a second he stared at the blade, accepting his fate. But as he watched the metal get closer and closer to his unguarded chest, he felt a primal fear inside him. The fear of death. There was only one way he was surviving this, he had to stop the blade. He still doesn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to swing his arm up directly into the path of the katana. The blade pierced through his metal encased arm, and burrowed inside of his palm and into the flesh of his arm.

The blade was Inside of his arm.

Gajeel gasped at the sudden sharp pain, "What?" the goat man gasped, he hadn't expected the Dragon Slayer to be so stupid. Blocking his weapon by having it embed in his hand? That was by far the worst idea anyone he had ever fought ever had.

Gajeel could feel the blade digging mercilessly into his iron covered arm. He could feel it tearing through his flesh and muscles with ease, cutting through his bones like pudding. The goat man continued pushing the sword further into his flesh, there was a loud crack signifying he had broken at least one bone. He grunted in pain. Sweat dripped down his face in buckets, and maybe a few tears of pure pain if he was being completely honest. "Losing isn't an option for me" Gajeel murmured. Pain clouding his voice. "Ya' hear me! It's not gonna happen" he screamed, and for a brief moment he sounded brave. But that didn't last long at all.  
Yamazu had a maniacal smile smile on his face, he was enjoying Gajeel's pain immensely. The iron dragon slayer grunted in pain, struggling to hold his ground. Yamazu pushed the katana deeper into his arm. The iron dragon slayer howled in agony, a pitiful sound that Gajeel had vowed years ago never to make again. Another promise to himself broken. What a surprise. His half scream was full of pure pain and agony. The smile on Yamazu's face only grew bigger as Gajeels expression turned from pained to agonized in the blink of an eye. The horrible sound iron cracking filled his sensitive ears. Gajeel flinched whenever the sword dug deeper into his now mutilated arm. It hurt. It hurt so goddamned much. He involuntarily closed one of his eyes, in far to much pain to even care. In too much pain to keep up his constant act of tough guy. Cracks spread down his arm. The need to protect Levy the only thing keeping him conscious at this point. Taking on fairy tail like this... Gajeel thought these idiots are just as thick headed as I was! He thought madly, remembering his time in Phantom Lord. He grit his teeth, he didn't want to even think about that hellhole. He wasn't in the right state of mind while he was in that trap of a guild.

His arm kept cracking. Sending worse and worse pain spiraling through his shot nerves. Gajeel didn't even know how he had lasted this long. After what seemed like hours, the katana was completely enveloped in his now mutilated arm, nothing more than a hilt sticking out of his palm... or so he thought. He wasn't prepared for the pain that shot through him when Yamazu pushed forward once more, and the final part blade entered his body, the other end pushing into the tender flesh near his elbow.

He wasn't prepared for the agonized scream that escaped him. He wasn't prepared for the evil cackle the goat man let out as he twisted the blade.

Gajeel screamed.. and kept screaming. He jerked his arm away involuntary, the worst idea in his life. Because of course, the katana came with it. His screams turned into loud, choked sobs. His mutilated arm was bleeding horrendously, The hilt of the sword stuck out from his palm. His arm was red and swollen and unnaturally straight and it hurt. Gajeel backed up, sobs of pain escaping him.

He wasn't prepared for the painful realization that he had lost. Yomazu may have been unarmed. But Gajeel couldn't think over the pounding in his arm, much less fight. He couldn't win. As a last resort He swung his good arm at the goat guy, knocking him a few feet away. He had to win. He had no other choice. Blood dripped from his mutilated arm, he didn't dare try to move it. He didn't even want to think about how bad the resulting injury would be. Getting a sword stuck in your arm, what an idiotic injury. He attempted to hit the goat with his good arm but he missed by a good 3 feet. Yomazu was taunting him now. He felt something drip down his cheek. Tears? Blood? Sweat? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He stumbled back, head spinning. He could hear yelling, had Levy gotten backup. The words sounded like muffled static, but he could recognize it as Erza's voice. Gajeel stumbled back, letting the requip mage fight the goat man.

The battle was over in mere seconds, Erza ground the sucker into the ground. Gajeel by now had sunk to his knees, his breathing was labored, and his head was spinning. Levy was at his side in moments. "Gajeel are you okay?" she asked, he would have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt so badly. Did he by any standards look okay? He would have fallen onto his side if not for Juvia, who was holding him steady. He must have looked horrible as Levy's eyes widened as she took in the sight of his battered body. For some reason he found it funny saying that this wasn't even the worst injury had had ever gotten. Even though he had fucking sword shoved up his arm he could say without doubt he had had worse. What kind of joke was he living. Thats just levels of messed up.  
"My arm.." he managed, his voice weak and heavily strained. By the time he had spoken Levy had already noticed the revolting injury.  
"Oh my god.. Gajeel..." she went to go move it, but he flinched away.  
"Don't... Touch me..." he muttered, but he felt like he was about to pass out, and he doubted he could put up much of a fight if she did try to examine his arm.

Levy winced at his voice. It held the same despair and.. hopelessness as when he had told her to leave him alone after Laxus had thrown a lightning bolt at her, and he had blocked it. 

"Gajeel, let me see" She once again went for his arm, this time he let her. But the moment she touched the hilt on the katana and shifted the blade ever to slightly Gajeel pulled away violently, pain shooting through his arm and through his body. He wished he would just pass out. Pulling away was a bad idea as Levy's hand was still holding the hilt. Gajeel hissed in pain, okay more like yelped. This was to much. Will someone just knock him out? Levy gasped. "I'm sorry- i didn't mean to hurt you- Gajeel?" He couldn't hear her over the pounding in his ears. Tears of pure pain dripped down his face. Levy was speaking but he couldn't understand what she was saying.  
By now, Erza had made it over, Gajeel had his injured arm pressed tightly to his chest. He stance defensive. Juvia rubbed his back gently. "Gajeel, we need to see your arm to see the damage done, we aren't going to hurt you" Her voice relaxed him slightly, even though he couldn't understand her. Back in phantom lord she had been the only person he had allowed himself to get close to. Mainly because he couldn't hurt her unless he used something like Iron Dragons Roar. He nodded, figuring she wanted to see his arm. What else would she say? He weakly held out his arm for them to inspect. Gajeel flinched when Levy touched him. His eyes were shut tightly. "We need to remove the sword before anything else." Erza stated. Levy nodded. "Let's get him back to the camp. But first.." she required a red flare and sent it into the sky. "That should do. do you think you can walk Gajeel?" Erza asked. He nodded, despite knowing he couldn't. Erza helped him to his feet, he nearly fell over but Levy steadied him. They headed back to the camp.

 

At the holding hands scene..

 

Levy stared at Gajeel for a moment, he seemed just as confused on how they were going to hold hands, While they had managed to remove the sword, (Erza had requiped it out of his arm) Gajeel's arm was in bad shape. Cut muscles, sawed through bones, it was horrible. While it was in a makeshift splint now, he still needed some serious medical attention. Finally Levy just lightly held onto his wrist, Gajeel stiffened for a moment, seemingly judging the positon. Then whispered. "Hurts but i can deal with it.. jus' dont squeeze any harder."

Wendy had tried to heal it but it was to severe for her to do much. 

 

After the seven year time gap...

Gajeel was half buried in rubble, unconscious. Jet and Droy first managed to unbury his bad arm, and they unknowingly pulled on it, attempting to pull him out. Gajeel woke with a start and an anguished scream. Jett and Droy were freaking out when Gajeel glared at them, but his glare ended to quickly as he moved his arm slowly, he looked like he was assessing the damage. They noticed the wetness in his eyes but didn't comment. "Don't.. Touch the arm.. got it?" he growled, attempting to sound mad, but he honestly sounded like he was about to cry. His voice hitched and he about punched himself for sounding like that. He then seemed to realize what was going on. "What.. Happened? Why are you here! And Droy! Why are you so fat!" Gajeels voice was still an octave higher than normal, but he sounded less sad.

But there attention wasn't on his voice, they stared at his arm, both of there mouths agape and eyes wide. The bandages and splint were gone, revealing the bruised, swollen skin below, blood covered his hand, and was oozing out of the place where the katana had entered his arm.

"Your arm-" Jett managed, tearing his eyes away from the ghastly wound. While they didn't like Gajeel much they couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"What about it?" Gajeel hissed between pained breaths. "Get me something to splint it with, you probaly messed up all of Wendy's hard work setting it by pulling it like that. And why the hell are you guys here!?!?"

 

Back at Fairy tale, Levy(she insisted on coming) and Gajeel had headed to Porlyusica's

 

 

"Why are you here!" The pinkette asked annoyance evident in her voice, Gajeel opened his mouth to speak but Levy was the one who spoke first.

"Miss, we are from Fairy Tail, and we need your help. My friend here is injured and-"

"The fairy tail guild is nothing but a lost pack of members who have declined since that dragon attack seven-"

"We were there. We survived. They found us a few weeks ago-"

Her expression changed suddenly. "Is.. Makarov alive?"

"Yes!"

"Good now can't you just have that sky dragon girl.. Wendy heal it?"

"She can't" Gajeel said gruffly, then sighed, he despised his arm being useless. "look Miss, i had a sword enter my hand and be stuck there. I can't hardly do anything because it's that bad just please.." Gajeel broke off suddenly, he felt actual fear that she might not help him. The woman sighed, "come in let's do this quick."

Porlyusica ushered them inside. They sat at a table for a few moments.

"I dont have all day you know!" she barked at them. Levy nodded then started to gently unwrap the thick layers of gauze and bandages from his arm, while Gajeel tried not to cringe. Porlyusica shook her head at the sight of his arm. This is exactly why she hated humans, all they did was fight and injure each other. And eventually wounds like these happen. After Levy was done she started examining his arm, multiple breaks, torn musles and severe internal damage. This would take awhile to heal, the bone had been set correctly thank goodness, but the damage was horrendous.

"can you explain how this happened?" she asked, and Gajeel started explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2
> 
> Also the ending is horrible sorry


End file.
